Obsequio de cumpleaños
by Ding Doll
Summary: Levi está por cumplir años, y su amigo, Erwin, le tiene el regalo perfecto, un jovencito de ojos verdes y piel morena llamado Eren. Y aunque en un principio se muestra renuente, el chico logra hacerlo cambiar de opinión. YAOI. LEMON. RIREN. AU. MA (E). / One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, y solo hago uso de ellos para escribir esta historia.**

* * *

**Advertencias: Primero que todo, el contenido a presentar es YAOI. Esto es un AU, lo que quiere decir que los personajes estarán un poco –bastante– OoC y jugaré un poco con ello. El contenido de esta historia es no recomendable para menores (NC-17), pero sé que esto no los detendrá, por lo que puedo decir que solo cumplo con mi deber de adulta. Contiene escenas de sexo –si alguien conoce como escribo estas escenas sabrán qué esperar. Lenguaje sucio. Hasta cierto punto sadomasoquismo. Relación adulto/menor. El tema de la prostitución está presente. One-shot. Esto se trata de porno puro y duro, por lo que no esperen una trama.**

**Ten en cuenta todo eso antes de entrar. **

**Notas al final**

**.**

* * *

**Obsequio de cumpleaños.**

…

…

…

Nunca había pensado que terminaría aceptando la invitación de su amigo a visitar ese club. Pero allí estaba, rodeado de luces de colores cambiantes, música suave, muchachitas en ropa interior, con disfraces de mucamas, animales, colegialas, todo lo que podría excitar a un hombre heterosexual, con copas en sus manos sentadas de manera sugerente en los cómodos sillones o en los regazos de los hombres que las pedían. Mas él pasó de esa sección y siguió caminando siguiendo a su mejor amigo y dueño del local, Erwin Smith, un rubio al menos treinta centímetros más alto que él.

–Es tu regalo de cumpleaños –le había dicho hace una semana atrás –Solo ven a verlo, si no lo quieres puedes siempre rechazarlo.

Había aceptado solo para rechazar al muchacho que estaba esperando al final del camino. No sabía siquiera cómo se veía, pero aceptarlo era una opción nula, porque, aunque había salido del clóset hace unos años, el cogerse a un niño no era algo que le llamara la atención. Erwin le había dicho que el chico tenía solo quince años, pero que era buena mercancía.

¡¿Un niño de quince años?! Debía estar bromeando, un menor, eso era algo completamente ilegal en todo el mundo y para todos, excepto para el rubio que con su influencia podría hacer lo que quería y pasar por sobre la policía local lanzando unos cuantos turros de dinero bajo la mesa del jefe quien cada fin de semana visitaba el club encantado con jóvenes senos al descubierto.

Entró al palco seguido por su amigo, era allí donde Erwin vigilaba todo su negocio sin ser visto gracias a los vidrios polarizados. El lugar era de lujo, tenía un par de lámparas de lava rojas a cada lado del gran ventanal que daba al club, las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color y el cielo era totalmente blanco, igual que los modulares de cuero.

En el centro había una mesa de madera oscura, la cual no llamaría la atención de no ser por el espectáculo que ocurría sobre ella. Dos muchachitos de no más de quince años se besaban con poco pudor, jugueteando con sus lenguas fuera de sus cavidades, dejando que la saliva corriera por sus mentones hasta sus pechos. Uno de ellos era rubio, de cabello largo, vestido solo con un short lo suficientemente corto para hacer ver sus blancas piernas kilométricas. Sus pezones rosados al descubierto recibían caricias del contrario, un muchacho moreno, de cabellos castaños, algo más alto y fornido que el anterior, sin caer en lo tosco, conservando la línea que le gustaba a su amigo. Éste en cambio se veía con un poco más de ropa y parecía ser quien dominaba la situación.

Erwin se sentó y le señaló a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo a su lado. Algo incómodo por interrumpir, tragó duro, tomó asiento y se cruzó de piernas, intentando que con esto su miembro desistiera de la idea de erguirse.

–¿No son bellos, Levi? –preguntó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que el otro no se negaría.

–Como sea, solo veo un par de mocosos precoces.

Ante el sonido de aquellas palabras el moreno, quien ahora jugueteaba con uno de los pezones del rubio, entreabrió sus ojos y le miró con cierto descaro. Levi apretó sus dientes cambiando la dirección de su mirada, ese mocoso poseía los ojos verdes más sucios que había visto en su vida.

–Armin ven aquí –dijo Erwin recibiendo al chico en su regazo y acariciando los muslos que se colocaban a cada lado de su cuerpo –Este niño es una dulzura –sonrió mirando de reojo a su amigo quien parecía no querer prestarle atención –Es para aquellos que disfrutan de una dulce tarta de fresas –Levi le miró ahora con poco interés para luego cerrar los ojos y soltar un bufido –Sé que a ti no te gustan ese tipo de cosas, te conozco muy bien.

Los azules ojos de Erwin se dirigieron al chico que todavía estaba sobre la mesa esperando órdenes, con su mirada agachada y dirigida hacia la madera del mueble. Levi lo supo de inmediato, el pequeño rubio no era para él, sino que aquel moreno de mirada felina.

–Ese es Eren –lo presentó llamando de nuevo la atención del más bajo –Ese niño posee una belleza exótica ¿no crees? –preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta –Además, pienso que es más de tu estilo. Eren no dudará en hacer lo que quieras –sonrió de la manera en la que solía hacerlo a sus clientes, con cierta seguridad y orgullo, gritando con aquel gesto la calidad de la carne –Levi piensa que no encontrara nada bueno aquí –le habló al niño quien levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia ambos rubios –¿Crees que puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Eren?

Ahora esos ojos verdosos se dirigieron hacia el hombre de cabellos negros y mirada asesina. Esos ojos afilados, esa postura, esos labios fruncidos, todo quería decir que el sujeto se negaría y que probablemente terminaría mal. Pero el chico solo sonrió asintiendo, logrando que Levi alzara una ceja en señal de pregunta.

–Muy bien. Eren, pronto será su cumpleaños –anunció mientras el pequeño rubio sobre su regazo se ponía de pie –Será mejor que le demos un buen regalo.

Dicho esto tomó a Armin de la mano y se dirigió a la salida planeando qué iba a hacer con ese chiquillo que se llevaba. Sabía que su amigo no iba a lograr resistirse al castaño, con esa idea en mente sonrió cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Eren era sin dudas del gusto de Levi. Esos ojos verdeazulados tras largas pestañas no tenían nada de puro, sino más bien eran salvajes. Su cuerpo era delgado y estaba bien formado, tal vez mediría unos diez centímetros más que él, pero eso no importaba. Y ese rostro tan infantil, de facciones suaves y piel tersa escondía una pequeña bestia, y eso el mayor lo sabía.

El chico se acercó con cuidado y se arrodilló a los pies de Levi llevando su boca hacia la entrepierna de este. Mordió la tela cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos sobre las rodillas del pelinegro. Sonrió al sentir una pequeña reacción en su acompañante y le miró al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua sobre sector, esperando pasar justo sobre el eje del mayor.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó la voz del chico, que era algo más gruesa de lo que Levi esperaba –¿Qué quiere que haga?

Aquello no se lo esperaba, ese tono no parecía fingido como el de cualquier puta. Esa sensualidad estaba plasmada en todo ese niño tan joven. Volvió a tragar duro frunciendo su entrecejo y dirigiendo su mejor mirada de odio al menor quien solo amplió su sonrisa. Golpearlo sería probablemente la peor idea que cruzara por su mente, su amigo jamás sería capaz de perdonarlo por arruinar su mercancía por lo que solo jaló los cabellos del niño para lanzarlo lejos.

Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios del chico al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba contra el piso. Lo estaba haciendo apropósito, pensó Levi, ese mocoso lo estaba calentando incluso luego de ser lanzando como la basura que era. Relajó su rostro observando como el niño se incorporaba y le dirigía una mirada de desconcierto. Entonces sonrió, si el muchacho se tomaba tan en serio su trabajo, él no se lo haría tan fácil.

–¿Puedes entender ahora cómo me gusta? –dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras el chico volvía a acercarse –Si te dejo alguna marca, Erwin se volverá loco –susurró tomando los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos –Pero supongo que puedo hacer esto.

Haló los mechones de manera brusca arrancando otro quejido del menor. Si tomaba muchos de una vez y aplicaba la fuerza justa no arrancaría tantos y no dejaría rastros de lo que había hecho. Unas pequeñas lagrimillas aparecieron en los ojos del chico y volvió a sonreír.

–No creas que voy a hacer tu trabajo fácil.

–Mi trabajo nunca es fácil –le respondió el castaño desabrochando el pantalón de su acompañante –Es más bien muy duro –aquella sonrisa que apareció en sus labios estaba cargada de libido y terminó por enmudecer al mayor.

Luego de haber quitado los pantalones, dejando solo la ropa interior a medio bajar, tomó el miembro del mayor entre sus manos y lo acarició lentamente, jugueteando con la piel aun flácida a su alrededor, subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión, con la mirada fija en los ojos afilados que le mostraban un interés mayor que el de hace unos minutos. De a poco podía ver cómo iba aumentando de tamaño haciéndole saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Llevó sus labios a los testículos de Levi y allí los besó una y otra vez, jugueteando con su lengua, cubriéndolos con su saliva, sacando ligeros gemidos roncos que le subían el ego.

Por su parte el hombre de cabellos negros veía esa espalda curvada que terminaba con aquellas nalgas inclinadas hacia arriba. El chico no lo hacía nada mal, estaba tomando en cuenta todo, lo estaba poniendo más duro de lo que esperaba en ese corto tiempo y su boca hacía un excelente trabajo. Maldita perra cara.

–Mételo en tu boca –ordenó llamando la atención del niño quien se detuvo –¿Eres sordo? Te dije que te lo metas en la boca, todo lo que puedas.

Eren relamió sus labios y se acercó de a poco. Abrió la boca y engulló todo lo que pudo, intentando llegar lo más cerca de la base que podía. Lo volvió a sacar y a meter un par de veces, lamiendo y succionando de vez en cuando el glande sin quitarle atención a los testículos, los cuales acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos. Era la cuarta vez que se lo llevaba a la boca cuando una mano lo obligó a meter el miembro más adentro, llevándolo a sentir arcadas, ahogándolo, haciendo que la mano que mantenía sobre la rodilla del mayor se contrajera apretando la articulación con fuerza.

Creyó que pronto lo soltaría, pero no fue así, unas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos y estaba comenzando a ahogarse en verdad cuando fue liberado para tomar bocanadas de aire. Miró confundido a Levi quien solo sonrió logrando que su piel se pusiera de gallina. ¿Qué clase de monstruo le había presentado su jefe? Mas solo sonrió de vuelta y volvió a atacar el eje del mayor con su boca, lamiendo primero toda su extensión para luego succionar el glande como si de un delicioso caramelo se tratara.

Cuando estuvo seguro volvió a meterlo en su boca subiendo y bajando rápidamente una y otra vez, dejándolo empapado en saliva mientras que de las curvaturas de sus labios escurría con total libertad una mezcla de ésta y líquido preseminal. Volvió a llevar el pene de Levi lo más adentro que podía en su boca, antes tomando una bocanada de aire para prevenir cualquier evento. Esta vez nada lo forzó a dejarlo allí un buen rato, lo hizo solo. Por decisión propia lo mantuvo en su boca para luego de unos segundos sacarlo tomando algo de aire de nuevo.

–Eres bastante bueno, niño.

–Hoy haré todo lo que quiera –le sonrió jugando con el duro miembro en sus manos. Entonces la petición fue hecha.

Eren abrió uno de los cajones en aquella mesa y sacó un frasquito con un dispensador para poder llevar acabo lo que Levi le había pedido. Con los shorts ya lejos de su cuerpo, derramó un poco de líquido sobre sus dedos y los llevó a su entrada mientras que sus labios y su mano izquierda se dirigían al miembro del mayor. Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo mientras metía dentro de sí un par de dedos con bastante facilidad.

Levi solo observaba aquel erótico espectáculo que el niño le estaba dando. Miró como aquellos dedos entraba y salían del chico, al mismo tiempo que se preocupaba de darle placer. Ahora entendía porqué Erwin lo había escogido para él.

El castaño soltó el pene del mayor, como si no pudiera aguantarlo. Había comenzado a temblar de placer y salían pequeños gemidos de su boca. Aquellos dedos en su interior parecían estar haciendo lo correcto en el lugar adecuado. Levi sonrió y dejó que el chico siguiera jugando con sus dedos, el verlo penetrarse solo era un espectáculo que no perdería.

–Mmm –murmuró cuando el chico había terminado por apoyar su cabeza en el suelo mientras seguía con su juego –Me pregunto qué habrá dentro de estos gabinetes –sonrió abriéndolos uno por uno mientras el muchacho gemía a su lado –Mira lo que he encontrado –le dijo llamando su atención y haciendo que se detuviera.

La orden para Eren fue de ponerse en cuatro sobre el modular mientras que Levi comenzaba a lubricar el juguete que había encontrado. Eran seis esferas de plástico de distintos tamaños, del menor al mayor unidas por un hilo del mismo material, éste terminaba en una argolla. Aquello era algo más que conocido por el mayor por lo que dejó de lado las otras ideas que le habían dado distintos objetos para dedicarse solo a ese.

Introdujo la primera bola en el niño provocando un respingo en este. Aunque estaban recubiertas por lubricante, eran bastante más anchas que un dedo. Sonrió de nuevo relamiendo sus labios mientras veía aquellas nalgas que el mismo chico separaba para hacer el trabajo más fácil.

–Dime, Eren –comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que metía una segunda dentro del castaño –¿Cuántas esferas caben dentro de ti? –preguntó con burla metiendo una tercera –Vamos a averiguarlo. ¿Te parece?

El niño le miraba por sobre el hombro con sus ojos vidriosos y su cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos del modular. Solo asintió con cautela y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas cuando una cuarta bola entro seguida por una risa algo macabra, pero con un tono de entretención indudable. Eren soltó varios jadeos una y otra vez intentando adecuarse, moviendo su cuerpo para que se acomodaran mejor en su interior.

–Ya van cuatro. Me sorprende –escuchó y volvió a abrir los ojos, Levi solo miraba su entrada con inusual interés –Tienes un bonito culo –dijo acariciando la zona con su índice, desde los testículos hasta las nalgas –Vamos a meter una quinta.

Eren soltó un alarido de dolor cuando la quinta esfera intentó entrar en él. No lo logró, Levi no logró su cometido por más que empujaba aquella bola en interior. Frunció su entrecejo y bufó, mas no se rindió. Lo intentó una tercera vez mientras que el chico comenzaba a llorar evitando soltar maldiciones.

–Aquí va, relájate, sino no entrará.

El castaño lloró y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, mordiendo con fuerzas el cuero del mueble para evitar gritar, de esa manera solo saldrían gemidos ahogados. Levi sonrió complacido y miró al chico quien había vuelto de nuevo la vista hacia atrás.

–Van cinco, son seis –le dijo provocando una mirada de horror en el más joven –Intentémoslo de nuevo luego –propuso.

Haló del juguete sacando esfera por esfera. Una a una iban saliendo del menor con tortuosa lentitud, arrancando gemidos de sus labios y logrando que se retorciera un par de veces en su sitio. Cuando todas estuvieron afuera se dejó caer sobre el sillón con sus piernas temblando y su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Por sus labios corría una gota de saliva dejando un caminito que Levi limpió con su pulgar, posicionándose sobre el niño.

–¿Quién te dijo que podías descansar? –sonrió acariciando las nalgas del menor –Eso debió ayudar bastante con lo que viene ahora. No creas que me vas a dejar duro porque estás cansado –susurró a su oído recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

–Jamás haría eso.

De uno de los cajones Eren sacó un condón y con cuidado se lo puso a Levi, quien había recuperado su lugar sobre el modular. Luego de que estuvo listo y lubricado, el castaño comenzó a sentar de a poco sobre el mayor, penetrándose a sí mismo, aumentando el ritmo de su respiración a medida que bajaba. Cuando sintió todo ese miembro dentro de él comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras se masturbaba con rapidez siendo ayudado por el pelinegro.

–Ah-ah. Levi, más rápido –gemía sosteniendo una mano sobre el modular para ayudar a mantener el equilibrio –Más adentro –pedía.

Mientras él bajaba, Levi subía de inmediato coordinándose para así adentrarse más en el chico. Gruñía y gemía confundido por lo que un quinceañero podía hacer, pero pronto dejó eso de lado y su menté se focalizó en el obsceno sonido que hacían las nalgas de Eren cuando bajaban y chocaban con su cuerpo. Maldito niño, lo estaba haciendo perder su cordura.

Lo detuvo bruscamente y entonces los ojos verdes de Eren se mostraron más confundidos que en cualquier situación anterior. Lo obligó a levantarse y a ponerse en cuatro sobre el mueble. Entonces el chico entendió y asintió con una sonrisa. Con una mano se apoyaba en el sillón y con la otra masturbaba su propio miembro, que estaba más que erecto al sentir como el eje de Levi jugueteaba alrededor del ano sin aun entrar.

–Hazlo –pidió en un lloriqueo –Métemela, por favor. Quiero que me la metas. Quiero que estés dentro de mí –rogó sacando de nueva cuenta una sonrisa en el mayor, quien no se hizo esperar.

Una sola estocada inicial logró que Eren comenzara a gritar de placer. El vaivén pronto se hizo más rápido y comenzó a quitarle la cordura, sentía como las manos de su acompañante apretaban con fuerzas sus muslos y probablemente dejarían marcas. Levi por su parte disfrutaba con ese aumento de velocidad y aquellos gemidos que salían de la boca del chico.

–Más profundo –Pedía entre sollozos siendo de inmediato complacido –Sí, así. Más. Más. Dios, se siente tan bien –gemía sintiendo como su mente quedaba en blanco y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquel placer que ese hombre le estaba dando –Sigue, ahí –y su voz se hizo más aguda en un punto llamando la atención del pelinegro –Ah, ah, ah. Levi, ahí –rogó al notar que el hombre se había detenido.

Empezó a moverse solo sin lograr su cometido. Entonces volvió a rogar como si pidiera por su vida, mirando al mayor por sobre el hombro, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y cierta cantidad de saliva esparciéndose libremente por su boca y mentón. Vio aquella mirada sádica de nuevo y volvió a pedir que tocara aquel punto que lo había llevado cerca del límite.

–¿Ahí? –preguntó con fingida inocencia, dando exactamente en el lugar, provocando que la espalda del chico se arqueara.

–Sí, sí, sí. Ahí, dame más ahí. Por favor –gimoteó sintiendo como el miembro del mayor se retiraba solo un poco para volver a ese punto –Ah. Más. Más duro. Ahí, Levi, ahí.

–Eres una maldita perra, Eren –le sonrió volviendo a retirarse para dar una y otra vez con el lugar –Lloriqueando por más de esto –aunque lograba ocultar con mucha dificultad su excitación, Eren sabía que Levi también estaba llegando al orgasmo –Vamos, ruega, mocoso.

–Por favor, Levi. Solo más.

La nalgada que recibió luego de decir eso terminó por volverlo loco, pidiendo una y otra vez más, para a los pocos minutos terminar corriéndose sobre el cuero blanco del modular. Levi salió del chico a penas lo sintió y lo soltó viendo como su cuerpo se derramaba sobre el mueble siendo presa de espasmos provocados por el orgasmo. Aunque no podía negar que aquello era hermoso, no podía evitar sentirse desilusionado, aún tenía una erección que no había sido del todo satisfecha.

–Niño, aún sigo duro –dijo como reclamando el hecho mientras volvía a sentarse en el sillón.

–Ya lo sé –soltó Eren incorporándose –Quiero que se venga en mi boca –le explicó con una sonrisa deshaciéndose del condón para lamer el miembro dejando un camino de saliva tras su lengua –¿Le parece?

–Deja de hablar y hazlo –gruñó solo provocando que la sonrisa del chico se ensanchara.

Levi no duró mucho, aquella boca que se hacía de su punta con total maestría y esa mano diestra sobre su base y testículos lo hizo venirse al poco rato en el rostro del niño, dejando que algo de semen chocara también con el paladar y la lengua.

–¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó jadeante y sonriente desde el suelo sobre sus rodillas.

–Aun no terminamos, mocoso –sonrió recuperando la compostura y buscando sus bóxers para volver a ponérselos –Falta la sexta ¿recuerdas?

Eren se crispó y asintió mordiendo su labio inferior. Levi volvió a preparar todo para volver a lo que ahora se había convertido en su deporte favorito, introducir aquellas esferas en el niño. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él mostrando su entrada con cierto descaro que obligó a Levi a tragar un poco de saliva, introdujo una a una las primeras cuatro bolas sin muchos problemas. Como ya sabía eso, solo dedicó a esperar el turno de la quinta, cosa que lo excitaba de sobremanera.

–Mierda, definitivamente te ves muy bien desde acá –le dijo antes de introducir a quinta esfera que increíblemente entró sin muchos problemas –Oh, buen chico. Ahora respira hondo –le pidió mientras empujaba la sexta dentro de aquel joven cuerpo frente a él –No, tienes que relajarte, sino no funcionará –lo reprendió cuando la bola no logró entrar y salió disparada de nuevo hacia afuera.

–Levi, por favor. No lo haga, no más –pidió con sus ojos llorosos –No entrará.

–Claro que lo hará –respondió ignorando por completo las súplicas –De otra manera no las harían con seis, niño tonto –gruñó y volvió a empujar hacia adentro la esfera siendo de nuevo rechazada –Te he dicho que te relajes.

–Eso intento –lloriqueó –Entienda, por favor, esto es inútil.

–¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? –preguntó con una sonrisa cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

Se inclinó hacia la entrada del menor y pasó su lengua alrededor de ésta sacando unos gemidos de la garganta del chico, terminando por lamer ligeramente los testículos del niño. Entonces volvió a intentarlo, aquella última esfera había entrado. Sonrió triunfante aun cuando el chico le reclamaba entre sollozos y gemidos de dolor.

–Te ves bien así. Quédate de esa manera un rato –dijo observando la enrojecida zona y el niño asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Los gemidos volvieron a salir de la boca del menor cuando Levi decidió que ya era hora de sacar aquellas bolas y como lo había hecho con anterioridad, las sacó una a una, lentamente. A los pocos minutos de eso y cuando tenía la cabeza del niño descansando sobre su regazo la puerta se abrió, era Erwin quien entraba con una sonrisa triunfal.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja.

–¿Cuánto por quedarme con el chico? –fue la respuesta del pelinegro, llamando la atención de Eren quien se incorporó de inmediato sorprendido por las audaces palabras.

–¿Qué no entiendes? Eren es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Oficialmente te pertenece.

.

_FIN_

.

* * *

**Escribir esto con el calor infernal que hay en Chile en esta época me dio una fiebre de 40° hahaha. **

**Primero que todo, gracias por leer este asquerosamente pervertido one-shot y por dedicarte a leer las notas de la autora.**

**Aunque es arriba donde yo explico más o menos como planee todo esto, no quise hacerlo con esta historia, porque siento que con la advertencia tuvo una gran introducción. **

**Esta historia en realidad no debía ir en esta página web, porque no hay manera de clasificarla con lo que nos entrega . Pero quise subirla, espero no tener ningún problema con esto, porque sino deberé… ya saben.**

**Lo escribí en realidad solo por el placer de escribir sobre sexo :P**

**Si alguien se está preguntando cómo se me ocurrió esto, quiero que sepan que me iré al jodido infierno sin dudas porque fue durante una misa de primera comunión de una prima cuando vi ese enorme Rosario pegado a la pared y mi mente se volvió la caca más grande en el mundo en la casa del Señor. Por favor, no fue lo que quise hacer, Dios. **

**No volveré a visitar una iglesia en mi vida. **

**De nuevo, gracias por leer.**

**PD: si alguien se preguntó **–**y tiene la mente tan limpia como para no saber**–** qué es lo que usó Levi, es un dilatador anal común y corriente. **

**PD2: Dejé un final abierto, porque esto se trataba de un doujinshi en un principio, pero como soy tan floja, no pude hacerlo y solo lo escribí. Así que, quién sabe, tal vez lo haga como una continuación de esto, aunque en verdad no sé cómo escribir cómics y cosas como esa. **

**PD3: En realidad se llamaba Kinky Bitch, pero…**

**PD4: Adoro la lógica de Levi.**

**PD5: Olvidé agregar que han ganado, gente. Hice esto con un seme y un uke hahaha.**

**PD6: Aprovechando que estoy escribiendo esto: Dejen un review, suben la moral c:**

**Adiós.**


End file.
